The Mummy
by ZombieFox
Summary: This is the story my character, Isis, who is also Rick O'Connell's sister. When you add her into the mix you'll get an bit of trouble and a bit more adventure, though mainly trouble. WARNING Accidental Mary-Sue*COMPLETE*
1. The Begining

**_THE MUMMY_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy(Though I really wish I did) I do however own Isis(Ricks sister). **

**This one IS SHORT! Just a warning so you don't think they'll all be like this. The others WILL BE LONGER!**

**

* * *

**

"Looks like you just promoted." Beni said to Rick as our oh so faithful Colonial galloped away from us.

"Beni I swear to the Gods that if you make one more noise I'll shoot you." I hissed to the cowardly man next to me. This was not the time for his little remarks. I almost pulled my hand gun on him, when he made a whimpering noise, but Rick stopped me before I could reach it.

"Shoot him after this is finished." Rick said to me form the other side of Beni.

'Ah, my dearest brother just saved your life Beni.' I though with an aggravated sigh.

"Fine." I muttered while loading my gun and aiming. At the moment the Tuaregs were galloping at us at an extremely fast pace. To add to that they all had guns. This wasn't my day.

"STEADY!" Rick yelled.

"When we get out of this remind me not to listen to you anymore." I said to Rick. It was his fault we were here in the first place.

"Remind me never to go near Beni. I might Kill him to vent my anger." Rick hissed. Beni shrunk back. "STEADY!" Rick yelled again.

Well that was about it for the little fleabag Beni because he took off running after our Colonial screaming, 'WAIT FOR ME!' Little coward. He didn't get to far before he tripped and fell flat on his stomach.

"Little shit." I sighed. He never got tired of running away.

"FIRE!" Rick yelled as loud as he could.

Gun shots rang though the air from both sides. Soon enough Rick grabbed my arm and we began to run. We kept shooting while running but ran out of bullets quickly. I gave an aggravated groan when I ran out of bullets and tosses the now useless gun to the side. Rick did the same.

"Beni don't you close that door!" Rick yelled. I looked to see Beni closing the stone door.

"Not that way! To late to get in!" I hissed as I dragged Rick. Then knowing Beni could most likely hear me yelled, "BENI WHEN I SEE YOU YOU'RE DEAD!" I could have sworn I heard a whimper from the closed door.

We came to a dead end and closed our eyes, waiting for the killing shot. I heard the whinny or horses and then smelled kicked up sand.

I cracked my eyes open and looked around. No Tuaregs. Wait. No Tuaregs? 'Where'd they go? Did they run?' I thought. The dust in the air proved I was right about them running away.

Rick backed up from the statue we were by and I followed.

Looking up into the statues face I saw it was Anubis. I stumbled back a little bit. I knew a lot about ancient Egypt and that included the Gods and the language.

Suddenly the sand was thrown up at us causing us to make a hasty retreat towards the vast, and now empty, desert beyond the city. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

UP ON THE CLIFF 

"Should we kill them?" One of the men asked their leader.

"No. The desert will kill them." Their leader answered. He watched as the two people turned to look at the cliff they were on. The two acted as if they had seen nothing and kept walking.


	2. Boat Ride

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The mummy, I do own Isis(Ricks sister)**

**Also I'd love it if you would look at my gallery at Hellhoundkeeper. I'm not a great artist but I'm improving. **

* * *

Three years after last being in Hamunaptra with Rick I had mellowed out quite a bit. This came from Rick being in jail and not influencing me with his way of 'fighting first questions later'. 

"Rick?" I asked my brother who was standing next to me on the dock.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently. He was currently looking for a woman, who saved his neck, and her brother. We'd be leading them to Hamunaptra, the place I didn't feel like going to again simply because of the long trek there. .

"Why am I going too?" I demanded.

"Because I want you to." Rick said simply. He hit my shoulder lightly to signal he'd found the two people.

"I'm getting on the boat." I muttered while walking away.

"Don't even try and run!" He called. I just waved my hand at him.

After finding the room I'd be in you took a small nap and didn't wake up until that night.

* * *

I was currently seated next to Evy, as I got permission to call her, drawing a picture of nothing in particular. Evy was reading a book and we were both completely unaware of Rick as he walked up and dropped his heavy sack of weapons onto the table with a loud thump. 

Evy let out a small yelp at the sound and I glared at my brother as my hand jerked and messed the picture up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Rick apologized.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are you manners." Evy snapped at Rick.

I let out a low snickered while erasing the dark line that was now across the majority of the page.

"Still mad about the kiss, then," Rick winced.

"If you call _that_ a kiss." Evy shot back.

Rick sighed and unrolled his weapons case on the table.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" Evy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Lady there's something out there. Something under the sand." He said while working with his gun.

"Yes well. I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book actually. What do you thinks out there?" Evy asked my brother.

"Evil." I answered for him, looking up from the paper. Evy looked at me oddly. "That's not what I think but he does." I grinned while using my pencil to point at Rick, who glowered.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." Evy said.

"And the fact it's said to be made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" Rick asked.

"You know your history!" Evy exclaimed happily.

"No, I know my treasure." Rick replied.

"So…um… W-why did you kiss me." Evy stuttered, curious.

"Well I was about to be hanged it seemed like a good idea at the time," Rick laughed.

I slapped my forehead as Evy huffed and stalked away angrily.

"What? What'd I say?" Rick asked me.

I was about to answer when I heard a very familiar snickering. I let out a low growl but stayed put as Rick walked over and yanked Beni from his hiding place.

"Well if it isn't my little buddy Beni," Rick said lowly. "I think I'll kill you." Rick's voice became angry as he put his gun to Beni's neck.

"Wait! Think of my children!" Beni wailed his excuse.

"You don't have any children." Both Rick and me said at the same time.

"Someday I might." Beni said pathetically.

"So you're the one leading the Americans. I should have known so what are going to do this time Beni? You get them out to the middle of the desert and leave them to rot?" Rick asked.

"unfortunately no. These Americans are smart. They pay me half now and half when they return safely." Beni sighed sadly.

"Little rat." I muttered. I continued to draw while listening to their conversation.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra O'Connell. Why are you going back?" Beni asked.

"See that girl over there?" Rick asked, pointing at Evy who was petting the camels. "She saved my neck and now I'm leading her there."

"You always did have more ball's then brains O'Connell." Beni laughed.

Rick stated to laugh falsely with Beni.

"Goodbye Beni." Rick said while dumping Beni over the side of the boat.

"O'CONNELL!" Beni sputtered from the water.

Rick fell oddly silent and I looked up to see him looking at the ground.

"Rick what-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the wet footprints. I could still hear Beni yelling from the water.

"I'll get Evelyn. You get Jonathan." Rick ordered. I obeyed without question.

I looked around for Jonathan for a bit but the boat was soon in chaos.

"And did I panic." Jonathan was saying when I found him. He tossed a small round box into the air. "I think not." A jet of fire caused him to jump overboard and I followed.

I swam to the shore where Evy and Rick were and tried to get the water out of my clothes the best I could.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" Beni yelled from the far side of the river.

"Hey! Beni! It looks like your on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled back, mockingly.

Beni looked around before kicking the water and swearing in Hungarian.

I let out a small laugh in spite of the low temperature and my wet clothes. I tugged lightly on Evy's nightgown for her to follow me.

'If we were going to be walking we should start sooner rather then later.' was my thought as we started moving.


	3. Trading Post

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The mummy, I do own Isis(Ricks sister)**

* * *

"Isis?" Evy asked from the other side of the room. 

"Yes, Evy?" I replied, putting my hair into a messy ponytail. We were getting dressed in black Bedouin dresses with silver trim. The only difference between our dresses was that I refused to wear the veil.

"You have an Egyptian name but your brother is Rick. How exactly does that work out." Evy had caught onto what most people didn't tend to notice.

"So you noticed. Good for you. I'll give you the short version for now," I laughed. "You see Rick took me in when we were in the orphanage together. Once we got to old and they kicked us out we stuck together. After I got old enough to change my last name I did so and took on Rick's last name, O'Connell." I told her. She listened intently to my small story and nodded in understanding once I'd finished.

"So you're Egyptian I take it?" She asked. I gave her a grin as my answer and she just shook her head with a smile.

"You know what, Evy?" I spoke up after a moment. She looked at me. "You should let your hair down. You'd look nice." I said while leaving the room.

I waited outside for Evy to come out and when she did I saw she'd take my advice.

"Good choice." I said as I gave her a small push towards my brother and her brother.

The two men were standing there with five camels and Jonathan looked slightly upset about something. Rick looked up when he heard the women behind us and gaped at Evy.

"Close your mouth. I think your drooling." I whispered as I passed him. "Give me a few minutes to get something before we leave." I told him as I walked towards a man who was selling animals.

"Oh lord." Rick sighed.

"Sir?" I asked. The man looked up with a grin.

"Hello Miss. How may I help you?" He looked like a greedy man.

"Are those Jackals?" I asked pointing to the three dogs that looked like Jackals.

"Ah, No. You see their father was a Jackal and their mother was my own dog, a mixed breed herself, and they took their fathers appearance." The man said.

"How well do they withstand the desert?" I asked him. Now I wanted one of them. If they could handle being in the desert for long then I could ride with it in my lap. They were only pups, about a month or two old and Jackals are pretty small anyways.

"Very well with enough water." The man said proudly. "If you buy one of them I'll throw this in." He held up a gold, blue, and green Egyptian collar. "Its real gold but it wasn't pure enough to get a good price." He sighed.

"Ok. I'll take that one." I pointed at the smallest of the three. It was a light tan like most black backed Jackals but instead of white speckles on its back, it was also solid black along with the tips of its ears and the tip of its tail.

"The runt? Are you sure you want him?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine." I gave him the money and took the collar. The little Jackal tilted his head at me and yipped.

I gently picked him up and slipped the collar over his head. It fit nicely and would fall off. I also bought a small clay bowl for his food and water. I'd feed him what I ate for now because it was fit for him to eat.

"I see you got yourself another dog." Rick sighed.

"How will he be able to keep up." Jonathan asked, not really noticing that I could carry the tiny pup.

"I'll carry him Jonathan." I laughed. "I'm going to name you Dune." I said to the small pup who seemed to like me. He gave a small yip as if saying it was fine with him.

We mounted the camels and set of for Hamunaptra, having wasted enough time.

* * *

"I hate camels. Disgusting buggers. They bite, spit, and smell. Filthy." Jonathan was complaining.

"They're ok once you get used to them." I said. "Not that I'd ever get used to the Warden who is much like a camel." I muttered to Dune, who was half sleep in my lap. He gave a low snort.

"I think their adorable." Evy retorted while petting her camels head gently.

"Oh you would wouldn't you." I sighed. "Does she think most animals are adorable?" I asked Jonathan, who was behind me.

"Yes." Was his simple response. After that there wasn't much conversation unless you count us telling the Warden to shut up countless times.

Night was a relief from the heat of the desert sun and everyone but me and Rick were sleeping. I heard a smack and turned around in time to see Jonathan pull back his camel whip and hear the Warden mutter in Arabian.

Rick turned to look at the cliff in the distance. I, too, looked and saw the men on horse back from three years ago at Hamunaptra. This was going to be very interesting.


	4. Hamunaptra

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mummy of the characters. I do own Isis, Dune, and my ideas. Steal them and die. If you're a guy I' castrate you. Yeah. I really will. **

* * *

After quite a bit of travel we met up with Beni and the Americans. Joy.

"Nice camel, O'Connell." Beni snickered. I just looked at him like he was stupid while Rick patted his camels head.

"Hey, Beni?" He looked at me. "You know you're on a camel too, right?" I smiled innocently while Rick let out a bark of laughter and Beni glared at me.

"You should give your sister a muzzle, O'Connell." Henderson commented, pointing rudely at me with his thumb.

"And you should keep your fingers from pointing. You might lose one or two." I hissed. I didn't like being treated like a dog. I looked at Rick and saw he had a look that said he might take Henderson's advise.

"You try it and you're puppy chow." I said throwing a small, and evil, smile at Rick while gently petting Dune's head. Dune sighed in content with the petting.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Burns asked rudely. I let out a short laugh while Beni told him to be patient.

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick told them.

"Here we go." I sighed. I tightened my hold on Dune and prepared for the run.

"Remember O'Connell, $500." Henderson smiled.

Suddenly, like a forming mirage, the city of Hamunaptra formed in the distance. We all took off at once with us pulling into the lead. I kept even with Rick as we thundered on toward the City of the Dead. Beni pulled up next to Rick and began to hit him with the camel whip. Rick pulled Beni down between the camels. I pointed and laughed at Beni who threw a string of Hungarian curses at Rick, for pulling him down, and me, for laughing.

Evy pulled ahead of Rick with a laugh and entered the city first.

"Go, Evy! Go!" Jonathan cheered.

Dune barked happily, feeling the excitement in the air, but as soon as we entered the city behind Rick he became quite. Something wasn't right in the runes. Both of us could tell.

"Oooookay. This is worse then last time." I whispered to Dune. Talking to animals may seem crazy to some but we were in a city that wasn't really supposed to exist so I really didn't care.

* * *

We set up camp and began to get ready to enter the temple. Jonathan was cleaning the mirror, most likely to see himself, Rick was tying the rope we'd be using to climb into the hole that served us as a entrance, Evy was 'teaching us', and I was looking into the hole uneasily. 

"You're coming too." I said, pointing at Dune. He perked his ears up then darted for our tent. "Damn," I cursed. He was fast and I didn't feel like running.

"Come on." Rick called. He then jumped into the hole with the rope keeping him for falling. I gave a sigh while rubbing my eyes.

"Hey? Evy?" I called. She looked up. She was about to go in. "Can I stay up here? I'm really tired and I need to keep an eye on Dune."

"Yes you can, but next time you are coming down with us." she told me with a smile. I nodded and watched as they entered the hole one by one.

I walked over to my tent and looked in to see Dune under my blanket. "You don't have to go in." I laughed. His nose poked out from under the blanket then he squirmed out and jumped at me.

I laid on my side and stroked Dune's head gently. He leaned into my hand and curled up next to me. I was kept awake by worry about this trip. Hamunaptra wasn't supposed to be found. It was that simple. There was something about this place that made my blood run cold and make animals panic. Rick felt the same way but didn't acknowledge it like I did.

* * *

I must of dosed of because the next thing I knew was that Evy was shaking me awake telling me the Warden was dead. 

I yawned and sat up.

"Dead?" I asked. She nodded and told me what happened as we walked to the fire. "I told you this was a bad idea." I hissed to Rick. He just sighed and conversed with Jonathan and Evy while I looked into the fire. Dune sat next to me and leaned on me for support.

"Wait here." I heard Rick say. I listened and I stood up and heard the whinny of horses and the yell of men from the Americans camp. I picked up my gun a followed with Evy behind me.

We came to the Americans camp and saw chaos. I shot at the men on horseback and growled when I ran out of bullets. This was not my day.

I ducked as a sword swung at my neck. I reached up and grabbed the mans arm, causing him to fall from his horse. I twisted his wrist and yanked the sword from his grasp. He reached behind him and found another sword and swung downwards at me. Holding up the sword in my hand I blocked the oncoming blade while Dune latched onto the mans leg. He was shook off roughly and laid sprawled across the sand. We continued to trade blows for a bit before we once again locked blades.

We were stopped mid fight when Rick held up a lit stick of dynamite. The leaded retreated reluctantly and ordered his men to leave but not before giving us a warning, "You have one day. If you are not gone by then we will kill you."

"That just proves old Seti's treasure is under us somewhere!" Henderson exclaimed.

"No. Those are desert people. They treasure water, not gold." Rick said, but the Americans didn't hear. They were busy talking.

"You think we could, ah, join forces for the night?" Burns asked.

I ignored them and walked to my tent where Dune went after Rick picked up the dynamite. I entered the tent and sighed.

As my head hit the pillow I felt Dune curl up next to me once again as I fell into the peace of sleep. I knew it wouldn't last long. It never did. The funny thing about peace was that it was ripped away when it's most wanted.


	5. A Mummy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy, yada yada yada. I do own the character Isis O'Connell**

* * *

"So this is what you found yesterday?" I asked Evy as she walked toward the sarcophagus propped up on the wall.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful! I've always dreamed of this." Evy sighed. I looked at her oddly and turned to Rick.

"Looks like she goes for the dead guys." I said giving him a fake sympathetic look. He glared hatefully at me. "Just open the damn thing already! You have the key and I want to get out of here!" I whined. I didn't like being there. Its just didn't feel _right._

"Oh alright!" Evy huffed. She clicked something on the puzzle box to make it open and then set it into the slot on the sarcophagus. I watched her hand turn the key slowly. Soon we all heard the audible click of the lock and the men, Rick and Jonathan, started to move the lid.

As soon as the lid was moved the mummy looked like it had sprung at us. I jumped back in surprise as the others had their own little reactions.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"I'll answer that! No! It really shouldn't! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to where there is sun and at least a little feeling of hope before the mummy bites me." I said quickly while heading to the rope leading to the surface.

"…Bites you?" Rick asked my retreating form, thoroughly confused.

* * *

As I reached the surface I noticed that the Americans were still down in the temple too. I walked over to my tent and found Dune tearing at my bag.

"Hey! You want food you wait for me to come back to give you food!" I growled at the little puppy. He gave me a withering look that just screamed 'I want food I get food. I'm not waiting for you.' "Don't you give me that look," I muttered while throwing him a piece of beef jerky.

I rubbed my forehead. I'm talking to a dog as I would a human, nice. I watched Dune roll around for while as I waited for the others to get back. I wouldn't go back down there unless I was forced to. Sadly I had a feeling that would be the case next time.

I picked up one of my books and began to read. Soon I was in a slight trance while Dune was asleep by my side.

"Hey, Isis!" Evy's voice brought me back to reality as she pulled the tent flap back. "We're going to eat, come on." She said. I nodded and put my book down. As I left the tent I heard Dune get up and follow me out. It was time for him to meet our American friends.

I head Henderson make a crack about the mummy we'd found as I sat down next to Jonathan. I tuned the conversation out as I played with Dune. I had grabbed an unused stick for the small pile and tossed it for him. He caught on quickly and brought it right back to me eager for me to toss it again.

Soon most of the Americans had headed off to bed while I sat and watched the fire. Dune had grown tired of our game of fetch and had laid down huffily next to me. He looked oddly like an annoyed child. I let out a small laugh.

Later, when I was laying down to sleep, I saw Evy with a black book.

"Evy? Is that what I think it is?" I asked. She looked at me with an exited expression as she opened the book with the key. "I'll take that as at 'Yes Isis, this is the Book of The Dead.'" I sighed as I kneeled down in front of the crate she was using to prop the book up.

She ignored me and began to read from the book, ignoring Rick's words as well. There was a loud screech as she read the last words from the page.

"YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!" The American Professor yelled. In the distance there was a large could of something's.

…….Thanks for the late warning buddy.

* * *

Sorry its short but I haven't had much time on my hands even though it's summer. Also sorry it took so long. 


	6. Alone

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL KNOW!** ok I'm replacing my explination with the actual chapter. I will start working again, if just slowly.

* * *

"Oh shit," I breathed. The moon looked like it was being swallowed up by the swarm of bugs that was headed our way. I scrambled up and grabbed Dune from my sleeping place and gave Jonathan swift kick in the gut. Well he had to wake up somehow, better to make it fast.

"This way!" Rick yelled, pointing to the main entrance to the underground temple. We all followed him in but didn't stop running. Once I stopped I looked around only to find myself alone with Dune.

"Rick?" I called out hesitantly not wanting to find out what else was down here. I was always the superstitious type. "Evy? Jonathan?" I tried. "Okay. Last resort," I whispered to Dune. "Henderson? Beni?" I flinched when calling his name.

I held on tighter to Dune as I lit a torch from the wall. I walked slowly down the halls of the maze like temple. My repressed fear of the dark rising. "Not good, not good, not good." I whimpered. Dune placed his cold nose into the hollow of my throat. He let out muffled huff, trying to be reassuring. I smiled weakly and stroked his head. A low moan came from the room to my left. I looked and saw Mr. Burns on the ground.

"Mr. Bu-" I stopped talking when I saw Evy and the mummy she had found. Only the mummy was alive and was now looking at me while Evy was making a motion for me to run. I tried, trust me, but I was petrified.

"Isis. My sister." The thing said, putting his hand out to me. Thought ran through my head. How did he know my name? Who the hell was he? _What _the hell was he?

Dune let out a low growl. It was a menacing sound even though he was only a pup. It sounded like a growl you'd hear from Anubis himself.

"And you're guardian. No need to hostile mutt." The thing laughed. There was a bang from another door way and it drew the tings attention from me. I darted to Evy and clung to her arm, her doing the same. The sound had been Rick who now was beside me and Evy.

"Hey we have to- WOAH!" Rick yelled, reeling back slightly. His eyes showed surprise as he looked at the thing in from of us. Soon Jonathan and the Americans came through yet another doorway but stopped short seeing our new friend.

The thing roared at Rick. Rick yelled right back a shot a few rounding into the thing causing it to fall back.

"Come on!" Rick yelled, grabbing both me and Evy. I held onto Dune even tighter, being careful not to hurt him. We got outside only to see the people from the other night.

"Hello there." I muttered, slightly out of it from what had just happened. I tuned the conversation out a mulled over my thoughts.

"Isis?" Rick asked, concerned. I just gave him a quick smile and rubbed my eyes and muttered 'sleep'. Dune let out a large yawn as if to agree with me. Rick grinned.

* * *

"We have to help!" Evy argued. Rick was trying to pack her thing. He wanted nothing to do with the mummy that Evy had awakened. 

"She right Rick," I sighed. I wasn't planning on leaving till that thing was back to being dead, like it was supposed to be. Rick groaned and looked at me. "Rick!" I warned. He was going to pull out that elder brother authority thing. I knew it.

"I intent to stop him!" Evy said, slamming the top of her trunk down onto Rick's hands. He made a pained sound and glared at her. Dune let out a soft snort.

"Look. I said I'd bring you to Hamunaptra and back safely. Job done, contract terminated!" He said loudly. I winced, bad move Rick.

"Is that all I am? A contract?" Evy asked sadly. Rick was going to pay for that comment later, I just had a feeling.

"Look either you can come with me or not!" He sighed angrily.

"We're staying!" Both me and Evy said together.

"Fine!" Rick yelled.

"Fine!" Evy yelled back.

"Fine!" Rick yelled again, this time slamming the door behind him.

"FINE!" Evy screamed on last time.

"Hey Evy," I said with a choked back laugh. She looked at me oddly. "He stole your teddy bear." And with that I preceded to laugh my ass off.


	7. He's Back

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own the mummy or it's characters. I only own Isis and the idea about how the hight priest or Priestess of Anubis took that position. If you want to use that idea ask me. And if I let please put in the disclaimer that it is my idea. Thank you. (Yes is did put the copyright symbol there(for the suff in italics) so I'll report your story if you use it. I'm very possesive of my ideas as you can tell.)**

* * *

After I got over my laughing fit at the fact my brother stole Evy's teddy bear, we bother agreed it was quite funny, bother of us went to the small library near where we were staying.

"This place isn't _nearly _as nice as where I work… worked… Oh I don't even know anymore," Evy said with a huff. I gave a small laughed and turned back to the book I was reading. It was a simple book about Egypt in ancient times, most book in the place were, and gave a bit of coverage on the gods.

"Hey, Evy?" I asked. She looked up and nodded for me to continue. "What's so special about the god Anubis? I mean I know what he's the god of and all but it seems like some people worshiped him for more then just that," I breathed. She gave me a strange look. "Never mind," I sighed. It probably was just me.

Dune let out an angry yip as a man in robes, and Beni, walked past the library doors. Neither of the men heard and kept walking. I watched them silently until the passed the big, open, double doors and Evy said my name gently.

"Huh?" I turned to look at Evy who had an impatient look on her face.

"I was saying thatI once heard ' _that some people thought that anyone who could tame a jackal would be the High Priest, or Priestess, to Anubis_. © ' " Evy said. I gave her a look. That wasn't what I was talking about. " 'And _the High Priest, or Priestess, would have not only a direct link to the god himself but also some of his blood coursing though their veins_.© ' " Evy smiled, quite proud of herself for remembering.

"But I was talking about the god. Not the ones who talked to him," I muttered looking at Dune, who gave an agreeing huff.

"Well I'm afraid that's all I have for you. You'll just have to look this up on your own." Evy grinned and went back to her book.

"Gee, thanks Evy," I growled. I picked my book back up and continued reading. Dune was curled contently under my chair and Evy was reading, her eyes glowing with fascination.

"Evy, I think it's about time we went back to out room." I commented. She let out a sigh but stood up. Dune followed obediently as we walked from the library and into the courtyard just outside.

"Oh Evelyn, Isis!" Rick came up between us, grabbing our arms.

"Yes?" I asked. Evy just glared coldly at him.

"We've got a bit of a problem!" He said smiling. It looked like it was painful.

"No you're the one with problems, Mr. O'Connell." Evy glowered.

"Our little mummy friend is here," Rick said.

"The creature!? Are you sure it's him?" Evy and I asked at the same time.

"Pretty damn sure," he nodded but stopped when it began to rain fireballs farther off. They got closer quickly and one crashed down behind us.

"Beni!" I hissed. That's who he was with. Beni brought the damned creature here.

"You brought a friend back from Hamunaptra didn't you Beni," Rick asked in a calm and happy sounding voice. His face was almost the complete opposite.

"No you are my only friend," Beni pleaded.

A bloodcurdling scream stopped us in our tracks and Beni took this chance to slip away.

We ran towards the sound and came to Burns room. As we skidded to a halt we saw Burns shriveled body on the ground. The thing behind him was a half mummy half person. He turned to look at us.

Both me and Evy were by the body of Burns and were backed into a bookshelf as he walked towards us. Dune was being held back by Jonathan, who thought he'd get hurt.

"You saved me from the undead, and for this I shall make you immortal," He whispered to Evy. He glanced at me. "And you too, my sister. You may have not have been there for me but we are still blood." My eyes widened at what he said.

As he went to kiss Evy Rick tried to get him away, only to be flung across the room. The flesh on the hand, belonging to the 'not a mummy anymore mummy', that touched Rick seemed to dissolve. As he went to kiss Evy once again a white cat jumped onto the piano and hissed at the creature. He screamed and became a whirlwind of dust and then was gone.

"Okay then. Anyone what to explain what the HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" My voice broke the silence. I was pissed.


	8. We Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not owm the mummmy ect. ect. I do own Isis and the story changes. **

* * *

We walked down the hallway toward someone Evy said could help. Dune, walking beside me, let out a huff as he skittered to keep up with us. The others, who were at the door already, stopped short and pulled out their guns. I let out a hiss of frustration at the men. If it was someone out to kill them, someone no the mummy, which was highly unlikely, it would be reasonable. If it was the mummy it would be best to turn tail and run. And if it was none of the above there was no reason to draw the guns in the first place.

I pushed past the men as they lowered their guns and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, I remember you! You know Rick it's not nice to raise your gun at someone you know," I grinned. Rick gave me a withering look.

"So, I'm guessing this has something to do with the mummy Evy brought back," I said as I plopped down on one of the couches. The two men gave me an odd look. "What? I'm weird because I didn't point a gun at you, or is it because I talked about the damn abomination lurking about outside without batting an eyelash?"

"Isis," Rick started.

"Yeeeees?" I grinned.

"I swear if you don't be quite I'll take Henderson's advice from before and muzzle you," He ground the words out with effort.

"It's hard being civil isn't it," I sneered. Oh payback's a bitch, Rick. I thought contently. This was for dragging me into this shit by taking me to Hamunaptra with him.

"This is for bringing you here isn't it?" He moaned, talking my lead and sitting on the other couch.

"You're smart Rick. You brought this on yourself. NOW! Lets let the gentlemen tell us what's going on." I smiled. The others sat down and Dune hopped up onto my lap, earning him a surprised look from the two men.

They explained everything, from what the mummy was condemned for to what he'd do now that he'd awakened.

"I have a question!" I said, raiding my hand. Ardeth, as we'd learned the man from Hamunaptra, gave me a look that told me not to be fooling around.

"Oh fine! But really, why give someone you hate and know will want to destroy most of the world such power? Were they just morons or did they really think no one would ever find out where the city was a get past the Medjai?" I asked. It was bothering me that they would do that to us and to themselves.

"That is a very good question that no one can answer. Sadly that part of history was never seen as important." Ardeth said simply.

I let out a small growl of frustration that made Dune's ears go up. He gave me a look then watched Ardeth carefully. The man just looked right back at him.

"Your dog has odd eyes, Miss O'Connell," Ardeth said suddenly, stopping the conversation from the other couch.

"Did he just call her Miss?" Rick asked. I picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. The pillow had buttons. The others shrugged and continued their conversation about something or other.

I looked at Dune's eyes and noticed their color had indeed changed. They had originally been a chocolate brown color but they had changed into a golden honey color with flecks of sliver.

"What are you? After what's happened do far I wouldn't be surprised if that man lied and you were actually a jackal," I said with a sigh. Dune seemed to grin.

"Umm… Why did the creature call Isis… his... sister?" Evy asked. Everyone looked at her. Hmmm…. We must have left that out.

"He said what?" Rick gaped.

"It was said he had a sister by the name of Isis. She was told to be the head priestess of Anubis and also the one who helped to turn him in. It may have just been your name, Miss O'Connell, but it also could be that you have Anubis as a protector. Of all people, the creature would know," The curator explained, a forbidding look on his face.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly for both me and Evy?" I asked more to myself then anyone else.

'Because it is…' I thought to myself as the curator and Ardeth looked at me and Evy.


	9. Of Unwanted Imprisonment and Mummys

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mummy! I do own Isis and Dune though. **

**Also I am very sorry I heven't updated. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week. I'll most likely start the sequel also. I kinda lost interest in this for awhile before regaining trust in it after watching the Mummy again. Once again, very sorry!

* * *

******

They had started to argue about the fact that innocent people had died before,

"So you think it justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked angrily.

The two men looked at each other briefly, "to stop this creature?" The older man asked. "Yes!" they said together loudly.

"Um… when we were in Hamunaptra he called me… Anck-su-namun," Evy said quietly. I was glad that she told them that, 'cause if they had to know about what he called me then they had to know what he called her. "And then he tried to kiss me just a bit ago."

"Anck-su-namun is the reason that he was condemned to the under world. It seems like he's chosen his human sacrifice," the old man explained.

"Bad luck old mum," Jonathan sighed.

"On the contrary, this may just give us the time we need to kill the creature," the old guy smiled.

"And we'll need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth observed, staring out the skylight.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt," Jonathan quoted softly.

"NO! I want to go to! Don't you dare lock us in here!" I screamed angrily as I was shoved onto the bed and Evy was dropped onto it. Rick shut to door swiftly and I screeched angrily. Dune, who had scurried into the room before me, snarled at the door.

Evy huffed and sat on the bed. "I cannot believe him!" She yelled. After a few moments she'd calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Isis? If you had been the High priestess of Anubis then didn't that mean you had mummified people?" She asked.

"I dunno. I really don't remember a past life but it's really possible, especially if this guy is a helper of Anubis," I shrugged, scratching Dune's head. Evy sighed and lay back on the bed. "I think my brother knows what he's doing; at least I _hope_ he does."

"I suppose. Let's just get some sleep," Evy yawned. I sighed and laid down next to her, quickly falling asleep and hugging Dune to me.

A pressure on the bed not much later woke me up. I groaned and turned over only to see a now almost regenerated Imhotep about to kiss Evy. He murmured a name and pressed his lips against Evy's. His face began to desinigrate and Evy woke up, her screams muffled. I lashed my arm out at his head, successfully getting him off Evy, and drew Evy toward me quickly.

The door slammed open and Rick stood there with a loaded gun. "Get your filthy hands off her and get away from them!" he yelled.

Imhotep said something but Rick held up the white cat from before and Imhotep fled.

"You two alright?" Rick asked, concern lacing his voice. I nodded and so did Evy, though she was a bit more then shaken up.

"Oh yes I'm fine, a bit shaken but fine," Jonathan said from behind Rick. I glared at him and he laughed nervously.

"I swear I'm gonna kick his un-dead ass when I get the chance!" I snarled. Evy looked at me with a shaky smile and hugged me swiftly.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I grinned and patted her on the back.

"Well then gentlemen, shall we go?" I asked. Rick sighed and shook his head at my behavior but jerked his thumb for us to follow him.

Jumping out of the car I listened to Evy's explanation on how to kill Anubis. As we ran up the stairs chanting became noticeable. While the others stopped at a window I ran ahead, waiting impatiently for them.

Evy began to scroll down the very large rock.

"The gold book of Amon-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus!" Evy exclaimed proudly. "Take that Bembridge scholars!"

"Beni, I swear to the Gods when I get my hands of you you'll wish you'd died in the desert!" I yelled at the scrawny man who was giving our escape away.

"You're gonna get yours Beni! You're gonna get yours!" Rick yelled as well.

I raced after them to the car, jumping in beside Ardeth. I looked behind us to see a mob of people following. The car stopped suddenly, causing me to fall forward a bit and hit the seat.

"Ow, God dammit! Watch what you're…" My voice trailed off as I saw the people in front of the car. "Oh."

The car jerked forward as the gas was pushed down, and I was flung back against my seat. People jumped onto the car and we had to fight them off. One of them grabbed me by the hair. I snarled and rammed by elbow into their face before another one gripped my arm. Ardeth punched him in the face and I gave him a grateful look. I twisted my arm to fling another man of the car quickly.

It continued like this for awhile before we reached a dead end. Jumping out of the car, again, I stood next to Evy worriedly.

"It's the creature, it's fully regenerated," The old guy whispered, aghast.

Imhotep spoke in Egyptian, and Beni translated horribly, "Come with me my princess, and my sister, it is time to make you mine forever."

"For all eternity, idiot," Evy snapped. Beni glared at her.

"Beni you'd better hope I don't get my hands on you," I snarled. Dune growled from in my arms, the same growl as when we were in Hamunaptra. I saw Beni's eyes widen in fear and felt the others eyes on Dune.

Imhotep spoke again, only me and Evy understanding, and Beni once again translated, "Take my hand and I will spare you friends, but both of you must come."

Rick made a disbelieving sound. "Oh dear, got any bright ideas?" Evy asked. "Because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after." She whispered. I took a step forward and Evy followed.

"No!" Rick gasped. He pulled a gun on Imhotep.

"Stop it Rick!" I snapped. Dune glared at Imhotep but did nothing.

"He still has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual!" Evy soothed, hoping to keep Rick alive.

"She is right. Live today fight tomorrow," Ardeth spoke, grabbing Ricks arm. Though he spoke to Rick he looked at me. It confused me a bit.

Rick glared at Imhotep put pulled his gun back. "I'll be seeing you again," Rick hissed, tipping his torch at Imhotep angrily.

Imhotep gripped my shoulder painfully, causing me to wince, and led Evy away gently.

"At least you get nice treatment," I whispered to her, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled weakly.

"_Kill them,"_ Imhotep ordered smugly.

"No!" I screeched trying to reach for Rick. But I couldn't see him; the crowd had closed up, blocking my view.

"You bastard!" I screamed, clawing at Imhotep's arm furiously. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"_Calm yourself my child,"_ a deep voice spoke in my mind. My eyes widened and my arm fell to my side, though I still struggled weakly to escape. "_Your friends will not die, not yet. But do not anger Imhotep, I may have given him his powers, due to law, but I do not control him_."

It seemed the gods had not abandoned us yet. And my new found patron seemed fond of keeping me alive. That, at the least, was reassuring news. I could only hope that it all turned out alright in the end.


	10. What a Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY. I do own Dune and Isis though. **

I snarled angrily and I fell to the ground in a heap, Beni and Evy on top of me. I curled my arms protectively around Dune, careful not to crush him. Imhotep stood a bit away from us. Evy got off my and I swiftly kicked Beni in the stomach. He groaned and doubled over.

"**Stop it,"** Imhotep ordered. I glared but complied. I looked around to see we weren't far from Hamunaptra. Hugging Dune to my chest I cursed Imhotep's very existence. My eyes widened as Imhotep himself sent a giant wave of sand as a plane. Evy whispered something and I gasped.

"No!" I whispered. Evy watched desperately then came to a regretful decision. Hesitating slightly she grabbed Imhotep's face and kissed him, watching behind him for the plane. She released him and smiled happily as the wave stopped.

I gasped as the plane hit the ground in a cloud of sand, my eyes tearing up slightly. Dune pressed his nose into the hollow under my ear and whimpered comfortingly. I hugged him tighter, praying for my brother's, and anyone who came with him, survival. Imhotep began to walk towards Hamunaptra and both Evy and I followed reluctantly.

Entering the city Beni nudged me in the back, causing me to trip on a rock and fall forward. Snarling once again I turned on Beni and gave him a swift punch to the face. He fell backwards and I followed Evy once again.

We began a decent down a dark stairway and Beni snapped for Evy to hurry up. Evy, finally having enough of Beni's shit, snapped at him.

"You know nasty little fellows like you always get their comeuppances," She said quietly. Beni laughed then stopped.

"Always?" He asked. She nodded and confirmed it before following me down. I snickered lightly, earning a glare from Imhotep. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Imhotep began to prepare. I shifted nervously from foot to foot then froze when a gun shot rang out.

"O'Connell!" She smiled happily. I watched carefully as Imhotep brought the figures in the walls to life. "Bembridge scholars never wrote about this," Evy muttered in fearful awe.

"**Kill them. Kill them and wake the others**," Imhotep smiled cruelly. With a sick smiled he turned to us. My eyes widened but before I could do anything he had stuck the back of my neck sharply.

"Isis!" I heard Evy scream desperately, but I could do nothing but sink into the dark folds of unconsciousness.

I was floating in nothingness, or it seemed so at least. Looking around I spotted someone I never would have thought to see.

"My lord, Anubis," I gasped, bowing my head. The soft gold light radiating from him approached me. A gentle hand turned my face up. His eyes matched hose of Dune. I stared at him in open awe, both happy and confused.

"_My child, though the memories of your past life have not returned you still have my blood coursing through your veins. The Jackal who has been placed at your guardian is me, in a way. He was created from my blood for the soul purpose of protecting you, when the Medjai could not. He will stay with you throughout all of time. But that is not why I've brought you here. Great danger approaches, and though it will not arrive for many years I wished to give warning. Head my words, my dear daughter, when Evil may seem dead, all may not be as it seems. And when shadows blind thee, blood may be the key."_ Anubis whispered in my ear. "_You are my Daughter, but I fear even I cannot aid in the coming battle. Watch your dreams carefully, and all shall be reveled. We shall meet again, for now, good bye_." His voice faded and soon my eyes fluttered open.

I heard Evy scream and my eyes shot open. Looking around franticly I found myself tied to a pillar. Looking towards the source of the scream I saw Evy chained to a stone table with a corpse next to her. She was surrounded by mummies and Imhotep stood above her, a sinister smile on his face.

A sharp pain in my shoulder jolted me from my observations. I felt the blood trickle down the back of my arm and I figured I must have fallen on a rock when he knocked me out. Dune lay beside me, his front paws tied together as well as his back. He snarled and thrashed violently. He paused as Imhotep and the other mummies began chanting. From an odd pool something began to rise.

"Anck-su-namun's soul," I gasped. "NO!" I screeched as Imhotep was about to plunge the dagger into Evy's stomach.

"I've got it Evy! I've got the book!" Jonathan yelled, stopping Imhotep. I sighed in relief and began struggling to escape. Evy yelled at Jonathan but it was all babbling to me.

The rope holding me was suddenly cut and I looked over to see Rick holding a finger to his lips. As soon as Rick made himself known a mummy came as me. Without a weapon I dodged his attacks clumsily. A snarl reached my ears as Dune launched himself at the mummy, his coat becoming pitch black. The mummy fell to the ground. Dune growled lowly placing himself in front of me. The fur on his back and shoulder stoop strait up and his eyes glowed with fury.

I looked around and spotted a sword. Grabbing it I looked around warily.

"It's a… a bird or something, a stork!" Jonathan yelled to Evy, who was having trouble with Anck-su-namun. I thought hard about what he could be talking about. Then it hit me.

"Amenefus!" Both Evy and I screamed in unison. Jonathan grinned and finished the inscription. Sighing deeply I sank down against the pillar behind me. Jonathan ordered the mummies he summoned against Anck-su-namun. Imhotep kept screaming for them to destroy us but they wouldn't head his command.

I heard the horrible screeching of Anck-su-namun as the other mummies killed her. My stomach churned at the sound and Dune shook his head. I watched as Imhotep threw my brother around. I scrambled up and ran towards Evy and Jonathan, who was holding the book for Evy to read.

"Hurry Evy, hurry," I whispered, holding my shoulder. "And what happened to you?" I asked Jonathan, pointing to his hand. He shrugged and muttered something about scarabs. I listened and Evy read from the book, watching smugly as Imhotep's immortality was ripped form his body.

"I thought you said that would kill him," My naïve brother muttered. Imhotep approached him, thinking he could not die, and was stabbed in the stomach. Looking down his eyes widened.

"He's mortal," Evy answered Rick smugly. Imhotep stepped back into the soul pool and was dragged down, but not before whispering something.

"Death is only the beginning," Evy and I translated quietly. It was finally over. Glancing down at my feet I saw Dune had not returned to hi normal color. Before I could say anything the ground began to shake.

"Time to go!" Rick yelled, yanking Evy's arm. Jonathan stumbled and dropped the book, it slid into the pool.

"You lost the book!" Evy gasped, trying to go for it. Rick grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along to keep her from going back. Jonathan and I followed quickly. We reached the treasure room and I stumbled and fell. Jonathan helped me up and looked around.

"Couldn't we just-" He was cut off.

"No Jonathan!" Evy and I yelled, yanking him along. We scrambled under the lowering ceiling quickly. Hearing a familiar voice I turned to see Beni. I shook my head and continued running but Rick tried to help.

"Goodbye Beni," Rick muttered when he was unable to help the scrawny traitor. Before long we reached the outside. We ran as the city collapsed around us. Turning only to see a giant could of dust and sand where we had just been. I fell into the sand with a content sigh, ignoring the sting of sand in my wound. My eyes snapped open when everyone screamed only to see Ardeth on a camel. I sighed and stood up once more, knowing it was stupid to lay there.

"Are you going to stay like that?" I asked Dune quietly. He seemed to grin at me, nodding his head slightly. I leaned on Rick, slightly dizzy from the running combined with blood loss.

"You have all gained the respect and gratitude of me and my people, may Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth bowed slightly to us kissing his hand and putting it to his forehead. "Farewell," Ardeth smiled

"And he's just leaving us here, and that's just great. And we're going home with nothing!" Jonathan complained.

"I wouldn't say 'nothing'," Rick grinned, bringing Evy into a deep kiss. I snickered slightly and turned away. Picking Dune up, I looked into the sunset.

"Anubis said there was still danger. I wonder what these next years will bring us all?" I wondered out loud, softly. Hugging Dune tightly I sniffed. "I'm happy I have you, at least." I smiled to him. He howled to the setting sun, his howl like a deep song. I suppose that was the perfect was to end this adventure.

"I'm so sleeping in tomorrow," I informed Dune, falling to the ground and laughing. Right, the perfect ending, but I suppose nothing ever ends. Not completely at least.


	11. Authors Note Important

Alright, here it goes. I am officially re-writing this story. I've re-read it a bunch of times and I find I really dislike it. Not only is my character a Mary-sue, so much in fact it makes me slightly ill, but the story makes no sense at all and my character really doesn't make much or an impact on the story.

So here it is, I am starting this re-write immediately. If you like this story, sorry, but it's probably going to be nothing like the original. I'm leaving the chapters up until I'm finished, and when I do finish, I'm just going to be replacing the old chapters with the new ones under this title. If anyone has any objections, just e-mail or PM me. If anyone has any suggestions on making the story better, also feel free to E-mail or PM me.


End file.
